


Monster In Me Podfic

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Frankenstein AU, Gore, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, good if you need to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frankenstein/Medical AUDr. Nikiforov has been working with the morgue on his pet project : the revitalization of cells in order to lengthen the time of organ transplant. When a freak accident takes one of the hospitals own, Viktor takes the gift he’s been given — a little too far. Podfic Version





	Monster In Me Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815875) by [Creme13rulee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee). 



  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/lsgqfdyr7o/Monster_In_Me.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Length:** 31 min 45 sec

 **Downloads:** [mp3 on kiwi6](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/lsgqfdyr7o/Monster_In_Me.mp3) [mp3 on google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z7gMnZEwRjl_Y2xg8z5C2JoEdDl6EOuF)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
